A New Blader
by Akyla
Summary: Set in series 3. The tournament has ended amd the bladebreakersBBA revolution are visiting Tyson back in Japan. thinking that everything is going to be peaceful, Tyson gets a visit from Kai's cousin. Not knowing that Kai even had any relatives besides Vol


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentions below apart from Akyla Hiwatari. Mika Ryuusei belongs to a friend of mine. All other characters were created by Aoki Takao.

It was a bright sunny day, a boy round the age of 15 was walking the path in the fields, he had spiky dark blue high, with light blue high lights, his eyes were of a deep chestnut brown which glistened in the light of the sun, his skin was of a light tan. He wore a scarlet red jacket, but the sleeves were rolled up, and revealed white material, the same with the collar, underneath was a slightly baggy yellow t-shirt which slightly overlapped his light black trousers, he walked on the warm stone on the grass field in his red sneakers, a white stripe going down them, and a small blue one going across the tongue, these shoes went with his cap, it was blue at the back and red at the front, but he wore it backwards to it let some of his spikes hang out, the wind blew gently, causing some hair to go over his face, his tucked it back with his matching blue training gloves, which revealed some parts of his fingers and thumbs. His name was Tyson .

He was walking along the road one fine afternoon, whistling a happy tune, and staring at the white clouds slowly drifting in the sky.

Tyson: man, what a nice day it is, I'm glad I decided to walk home from school

He said with his hands behind his head, and his eyes close so that the warm breeze could hit his face gently, but just then he heard a screeching noise, he stopped walking immediately and looked in front of him, it was a beyblade spinning very fast on the gravel in front of him.

Tyson: What the…..

He looked up and saw a figure, it waited a while, then it jumped high in the air, then landed right in front of the mid-teen.

It was a girl, round the same age as him, she looked slightly familiar, she wore her hair down but it looked quite messy, it was long, and ended mid-point at her shoulder blades, and her fringe was quite long as well, half of the fringe was very long and ended up at the end of her jaw, the other side only stopped at her ear, her fringe was blue/ silver colour, yet the rest of her hair was a lovely navy blue, around her neck she wore a gold/ brown bandana around her neck, which covered half of her thick black vest, no sleeves , but some midriff did show, and had a light brown/ green belt go across her chest, and she wore very baggy dark turquoise Gloves, held together with a smaller belts, dressing her legs were a more darker black material, held yet again, by belts, one around her waist and one around her right leg, and to finish off her outfit she wore light brown/ yellow boots, not only did Tyson recognize the hair, but also the marking on this strange girls top arms.

Akyla: So you must be the prominent Tyson, the world champ of beyblading Huh,

She said with a devious smirk, whilst catching her blade in Mid-Air, her blade was black and it looked like a very impressive model, the images on the outside were red, yellow and some orange, giving it the impression of fire, and in the middle of the blade was a bit beast, her bit-beast was a large dragon like bird, it seemed to have the body of a bird but the head or a mystic dragon, it was orange, black and had a ruffle of red fur going around the bottom of it's long neck. two horns dressed the top of it's head and it's eyes were a nice dark colour but, also hints of shine visible.

Akyla: wanna Battle

Tyson: hah, don't make me laugh Kid, I'm way too experienced to battle you, so why don't you just go home to your mommy

He ended with a laugh, until he was broke off by a familiar voice.

Kai: I'd watch what you say to my cousin Tyson

he had blue hair of two shades, at the front it was spiky and a light blue colour where as at the back, where it was slightly long and rested on the back of his neck and the tip of his back was a darker blue, his eyes were a soft brown almost deep lavender colour and he also had blue marks on his face, he wore a dark blue short sleeved jacket which had one red strap on each sleeve and golden parts on the front, a midnight blue short sleeved t-shirt was worn underneath and on his hands were matching midnight blue gloves which showed his fingers, a red belt with a small silver plate on the front went over his baggy midnight blue trousers which around the bottom also had red straps and his shoes were a darker blue almost black with a small bit of white on, a long white scarf hung around his neck.

Tyson: Hey Kai, huh wait, did you say cousin, oh now I see the resemblance

The spiky blue haired boy said, whilst smiling and scratching the back of his head

Tyson: But Kai you never told me you had a cousin

Kai: I don't have to tell you everything

Tyson: well, would it be ok if you tell me her name

Kai: I'm sure she can talk for herself

Akyla: My names, Akyla, I'm 15, don't attend school, and walk around cities changeling people for Beyblade Battles, I was challenging you but then you interrupted me, forcing My cousin to stop me from hurting you

Tyson only blinked in confusion

Akyla: so now that we've been formally introduced, why don't we finish were we left off, Huh Mr Champion

Tyson: right, you asked for it, but I must warn you, I'm pretty good

Akyla: oh I'm shaking in my boots

They Both loaded their launchers, with their beyblade and stood a pose

Tyson: Ready…

Akyla: 1…

Tyson: 2...

Akyla: 3...

T,A: let it rip!

They both separated form there launchers at a great speed, causing a spark to form, the two beyblades hit each other with immense power, they were equal

Tyson: see, I told you, you couldn't beat me

Akyla: I wouldn't count the scores yet, Syanda!

The Blue haired girl yelled clenching her fists and throwing her head back a little, yelling with all her might, causing a fiery silluette to emerge from her Black beyblade, it curled slightly and it then came in to contrast, it was the exact same thing form the picture, it was her bit-beast.

Tyson: whoa

He said his head up high, and his mouth open

Tyson: that's an impressive bit-beast

Kai only grunted

Tyson: but I'm sorry to break it to you but I have a better one, Go Dragoon!

Another bright silluette emerged form yet another Beyblade, but instead of fire, it was like a wind substance, when the wind disappeared, it revealed a most magnificent dragon, the tail was long and spiky with a shimmering blue, the colour continued to the top of the head, which looked very much like another mystic dragon, but it looked more like a Jurassic dragon than a bird dragon, its front was a pale green, and its legs were very wide, with a fiery orange look to it, it had small feet but very large sharp claws, its hands were quite similar, but they were much bigger, and the claws curved in a little.

Akyla: not a bad one yourself

Tyson: not bad, I'll show you, my dragoon is the greatest

Akyla: aw, sorry, didn't mean to upset you,

She sad in a sarcastic tone, with one hand on her hip

Tyson: Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!

The magnificent blue dragon opened his mouth and a massive whirl wind emerged form with in it, it blew the phoenix dragon back slightly but then it used its wings as a shield, and then it disappeared.

Akyla stood back slightly as well, then she stood forward and yelled once more.

Akyla: Syanda, Blazing Coil!

The Fiery Bird Dragon roared in a bird like way, and flew straight for Dragoon, whilst soaring it burst into a flame of Blackness, then rapped itself round the Mystic Wind Dragon, making it yell in pain, Tyson only Moaned slightly.

Tyson: Dragoon Storm Attack!

The mystic dragon then tensed up, causing itself to produce massive bolts of electricity forcing the phoenix dragon to let go, also causing Akyla to moan slightly as well.

Akyla: Nightmare Tornado Syanda!

The fiery Dragon focused its shining eyes on a small spot in front of it, as it stared a spinning ball of black mist appeared, it began to spin faster and instead of a ball it turned into a broken up cylinder of darkness, then the Dark Dragon lashed its wings in front making the cylinder to expand into a massive shadowed tornado, which hit Dragoon with quite a large force.

Tyson: don't give up Dragoon, we're too much into the fight to loose now

Akyla smiled but then herd her cousin cough with small volume, she looked at him, he nodded slightly and Akyla nodded back.

Akyla: Syanda!

Like a pet it obeyed its masters orders, it began to glow red again, Tyson was prepared, thinking it will do another attack, but in his shock it returned back into the Beyblade, and the beyblade jumped into the Blue haired female's hand, she smirked, just like her cousin did.

Tyson: is that a for fit

Akyla: Ha, no, I wouldn't for fit a match with you school boy,

Tyson: then what, you can't just exit a Battle like that, so that counts as I for fit, Dragoon return

Akyla: heh, I doubt it, it's only a for fit if I surrender to you, which I'm not going to do, I'm just bored battling with the likes of you,

Tyson: Wh…wha?

He said eyes widened, mouth open slightly curved, arms dangling at his front, then his head grew big, with fiery eyes and a vein on his forehead.

Tyson: I'm the world's best beyblader, I won 2 world tournaments in 2 years, I'm Tyson Granger, no one gets bored whilst battling me!

Akyla: …well, I'm bored…lets go Kai

Kai just nudged himself off the wall he was currently leaning on his eyes still closed and his arms still crossed.

Tyson: so you're just gonna leave, just like that

Akyla turned around with a slight smirk on her face

Akyla: …yeah

She turned around again, and began to walk with her older cousin

Tyson: uh, I….Grr that little….

Kenny: Tyson!

Tyson: huh

The spiky blue haired champ looked around to find a small kid with glasses on his head, a tennis looking girl, a spiritual teen and a trendy blonde kid running towards him.

Hilary: we saw the whole thing

Tyson; you did?

Rei: yeah it was weird, Dizzy sensed a bit-beast near by, she knew one was Dragoon but she didn't know the other one, so we came to check if you were ok

Tyson: oh, thanks guys but it wasn't anyone special, just Kai's cousin

All: what?

Hilary: Kai has a cousin

Max: I don't recall Kai telling us about having a cousin

Kenny: it's not than unlikely, I mean, lots of people have relatives that some friends don't know about, like my grandpa lu

Dizzy: what

Kenny: you see, I don't actually have one, I made him up, but it proves my point

Max: what was he like Tyson

Tyson: it wasn't a He it was a she, and she's good, real good

Hilary: hmm, a girl blader and she's as good as you, I'm starting to like this girl

Tyson: thanks for the support Hilary

Rei: so what was her name Tyson

Tyson: she said her name was Akyla

Dizzy: Akyla?

Kenny: something wrong Dizzy

Dizzy: hang on chief, I'm just looking in my data base…….

All the gang began to stare confusingly at the small laptop

Dizzy: ah, here we go I knew I heard that name from somewhere,

Kenny: wow, it says, that this Akyla has one 3 Russian tournaments in a row, she's famous there

Tyson: kind of like how I am here

Hilary: --# What else Kenny

Kenny: it also says that she was accused of stealing 3 Bit-Beasts from really good bladers and smashing them up afterwards

Hilary: I take back what I said

Max: wait a minute Kenny, you sure it's the same girl,

Tyson: must be, how many people are called Akyla

Rei: now lets not get this over our heads, it actually could be a….

But then he was cut off, a picture of Akyla then popped up, she had the same colour hair, the same outfit, the same smile,

Tyson: it's…it's her…that's her

Max: what really

Tyson: yeah, she was the girl I was battling

Rei: then why didn't she take your bit-beast

Tyson: I…,don't know

Hilary; hm, maybe she likes you

She said in a humorous tone, which only made Tyson go cloudy

Tyson: yeah, whatever Hilary

Kenny: hey Tyson, did you say she was Kai's cousin

Tyson: yeah, I guess it runs in the family

Max: well shouldn't we tell him

Tyson: who?

Max: Kai, he might wanna know his cousin is a felon

Tyson: oh he can take her

Hilary: Tyson!

Tyson: what, besides I'm sure he already knows

He said closing his eyes, and folding his hands behind his head

Tyson: now can we go home, I'm starving here

They all fell down to Tyson's comment, in which he just laughed.

Eventually whilst walking home, they all broke up to go to their own houses, Tyson, yawned outside his door, before going inside, he took his shoes of by the door and walked into the living room in which he saw another pair of shoes, they were a very light shade of pink, quite small , but round his size in foot length, he looked up and he saw a girl, round the age of 16 kneeling on the floor drawing a small object, with her legs by her side, she wore a short light black pleated skirt, her legs dressed in small white socks, her top was a baggy sleeveless light pink top, that had creases going down the middle and ended with a slight point at the front, her hair was a dark brown, her eyes a darker shade, her hair was tied up in a medium hieght ponytail but left to bangs of hair to sit at each side of her face.

Her concentration then moved over to Tyson, her face lit up, she smiled, got up and ran straight to Tyson and hugged him.

Mika: oh it's so great to see you again Tyson, it's been so long

Tyson: um…do I know you

Mika: it's me, Mika, don't you remember me

Tyson: um…sorry, no…I don't know any English girls

He said in a scared voice, his eyes wide open and his mouth an open frown

Mika: oh you silly boy, I'm your cousin, remember your uncles daughter,

Tyson: if you're my cousin, then how come your English

Mika: I may have lost my accent, I moved to England, they have some of the most amusing sites there.

She stared at the scared blue haired boy

Mika: you still don't know do you, oh, hang on

She went back to the previous spot she was in and reached into her small white bag, and took put a small piece of paper, ran back to Tyson and gave it to him

Mika: here, remember you were 6 and I was 7, you dipped my pigtails in the paint, remember, and you got into trouble with my mum, and you sat in your room for 5 hours as punishment.

He stared at the unrelated picture hard, his face at major concentration

Mika: heh, don't strain yourself

He focused on the girl that was next to his Chibi self in the received picture, then something clicked, he relived the moment in the picture.

**Flash Back**

A Small boy with short spiky hair was sitting on a bench, he wore a small red cap, a blue hoody, and cream pants, with light blue sneakers, he was gazing at a double scoop ice cream , next to him was a little girl with pigtails, a little pink dress and white shoes,

She also had an ice cream but it was only one scoop, she was just about to lick it, but a skater zoomed past, scaring her causing her to drop the scoop onto the floor, she began to cry, the little boy looked at her sympathetically at her, and tipped his ice cream over to her cone, his top scoop slipped onto her empty cone, now they both had one scoop, she stopped crying and looked at the spiky haired boy with a blush, and left over tears, she then kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.

**End Flash Back**

Tyson: the ice cream

Mika: yes

She said with a quick laugh

Tyson: but, Miks how did you find me

Mika: it was pretty funny actually, I asked a small boy were I could find Tyson Granger, and he knew exactly where you were, he wasn't even friends with you, how does he know were you live then

Tyson: well, cuz, you see, since you've been gone, I've became world beyblading champion 2 years in a row

Mika: beyblade?

Tyson: yeah, there these little…uh…

Again she ran back to where she was before and grabbed a small object from the floor, and ran back to Tyson

Mika: this…

She held out spiky, yet slightly curvy beyblade, it was a rose pink with parts of white and silver on, it also had what looked like silver glitter in some parts and in the middle was her bit-beast piece, the picture of an elegant silver dragon with white eyes

Tyson: uh…yeah…uh…you beyblade

Mika: oh of course, well, I'm not a serious beyblade but when I do battle, I put a lot of heart into it, but I mostly do it for fun

Tyson: wow, that's pretty cool Miks. Hey you wanna battle

Mika: What? Me battle you, but your way too good for my standards, you'll crush me

Tyson: oh come on Miks, I'll go easy on you

Mika: ……..ok………

She said whilst clutching her beyblade tightly against her chest

Tyson: what's wrong

Mika: I just got new parts for it, I'm afraid I'll loose them

Tyson: why

Mika: because when you win a battle you take a part from the other persons beyblade

Tyson: What, no, it's optional to do that, and I don't do that, I believe that people need the parts so they can improve there beyblading skills

Mika: so I can keep it

Tyson: of course, come on, I have a dish outside

Mika followed happily behind his new found cousin, holding her beyblade against her chest.

Kai: hey, what's up?

Akyla was on the edge of a river, watching the fish swim threw the clear water, she was crouched, sitting on her feet, with her hands dangling over her knees, whilst her cousin was sitting under a shady tree, with his arms crossed and his left leg bent up.

Akyla: huh, oh nothing, sheesh can't a girl stare a fish in piece

Kai: you've been quiet ever since you've had that battle with Tyson

Akyla: Who?

She lied

Kai: you know, the guy with the hat, the guy you just had a battle with 10 minutes ago

Akyla: oh, the school boy, no , I just like to not speak if that's ok with you, or is that a problem

Kai: no, it's just a little strange

Akyla: I'm thinking about the battle, but not him

Kai: what then, the colour of his beyblade

He said eyes still closed, but when he got no response, he opened his right eye, and looked at her back

Kai: Akyla?

Akyla: it was his bit-beast, it intrigued me

Kai: careful, that's a big word you just used

Akyla: careful, that big mouth of yours could earn you a punch

Kai said nothing, not afraid, but couldn't bother arguing with her, although he was wondering about Syanda, her bit-beast, it didn't give 100 like it did with the others

Akyla: I'm going for a walk

Kai didn't bother to ask why, he was busy meditating, before Akyla left the scene she took one last look at her cousin, the rolled her eyes and left.

Tyson: that was good Miks, just a little more practise and you'll be a pro in no time,

Mika: I've told you Tyson, I don't want to be a pro, I'm only in this because it's fun

Tyson: but how is loosing, fun, I….

Mika: fun doesn't always involve winning you know Tyson

Tyson: you sure, I mean when I win, it's fun for me

Mika: well probably because you're undefeated, but you know, when people win, it isn't always fun

Tyson: how

Mika: well…

Grandpa: yo! Hommies, how's it hanging, are you cruisin with your cuz Tyson, she's one happening chick isn't she

Tyson: uh, yeah, cool grandpa

Grandpa: cool, catch you later, dudes

Tyson: later gramps

Mika: does…he always talk like that

Tyson: sure, all the time

Mika: oh ok, say can we get a bite to eat, I'm rather hungry

Tyson: yeah sure, in fact I was meant to eat half an hour ago

Mika laughed then walked into the small wooden house, passing her hip Grandpa who was doing lunges.

Tyson, was going to run in but he was stopped by seeing a silluette in the trees, he squinted his eyes so he could see it better, but then there was a rustle and the shadowy figure moved away, Tyson called after it, grabbing his Beyblade from the battle dome, and running after it.

He ran through the Tree's and tried to dodge the low branches and big rocks on the ground, her heard snapping of twigs in front of him, he saw the silluette dead ahead, he ran slightly faster, holding on to his hat so it didn't fall off since the speed he was running, this person was a really fast runner, Tyson was getting a stitch seeming as he never ate, since lunch time, then he went for it, he put his beyblade quickly in his arm pocket, and jumped onto the runner.

It grunted, but it wasn't a boy's grunt, it was a girl's. Tyson couldn't see the girl's face, it was covered by a gold/ brown bandana, he pulled it back, anger and exhaustion on his face, and it revealed a girl round 15, she had soft blue eyes, grey fringe and navy blue hair.

Tyson: what were you doing spying on me

Akyla: oh please, you're not worth spying on school boy, I was just seeing the moves you had, that's all, now if you'll excuse me.

She shimmied back a bit, and bent her knees up and kicked Tyson in the chest, blowing him backwards making his hat leave his head, she got up and ran away, Tyson was too winded to follow, he just watched her run with one eye open, eventually he got up, holding his bruised chest, wiped away the blood from his grazed cheek, and walked the long distance home.

It began to grow dark, he'd been gone for about 1hr , took 20 minutes to run away from home, and 40 minutes; injured; to come back he got into the door, holding his chest and his cheek, kicked off his shoes, and slumped down in an armchair.

Mika came in in her white Night dress, she saw the wounded Tyson and shock hit her face.

Mika: oh no, Tyson, what happened, are you ok

Tyson: lets just say, boots hurt

He sat up, holding his chest, and squinting his right eye

Tyson: it's not that bad

Mika: oh sure, you're just having labour pains

He didn't reply

Mika: heheheh, lil English humour, sorry, hold on

She ran into the kitchen and returned with a bag of ice.

Tyson: hey, whoa, what's that for

Mika: silly I'm gonna ice your chest

Tyson: what no, ew, we're cousins

Mika: oh stop being such a baby Tyson, I'm just easing the wound

Tyson: oh, ok

Mika: now take of your shirt

Tyson: what, no way, that's not what cousins do Miks ew

Mika: oh be quiet, its just your chest, plus I don't want to get your clothes wet

Tyson: fine

Tyson uncomfortably took of his jacket, and from the back took of his yellow shirt as well , and threw it across the floor, here weirdly looked at Mika when she came close with the ice bag, then she just got angry and threw it at him, causing him to moan in pain, she threw it right on his bruised ribs.

Mika: fine if you don't want me to help you then do it yourself!

He then held his gloved hand onto the ice bag, squinting as the freezing cubes touched his chest.

Kai: were did you go

Akyla: heh, you care?

Kai: well if someone goes off and doesn't come back for an 1 hour you do get suspicious

Akyla: well don't, you haven't got the brain power

Kai again didn't reply he only got up with a small grunt, the wind then blew his hair slightly, but his scarf then floated almost horizontal in the air

Akyla: And were are you going?

Kai: we're, going home

Akyla: Kai what's up

No reply

Akyla: Kai!

Kai: it's just ever since you had that match with Tyson you've been a bit different, you've gone soft

Akyla: Gone Soft! Gone Soft, I wanted to study his blade and techniques, that doesn't make me soft. I mean, at least I'm not partners with him, you're in the same team as that looser school boy, and your saying that I've gone soft, you've lost your edge since you joined the blade breakers, you let your blade smash, you listen to his orders, you hang out with them , how dare you that that I've gone soft, when you're the one that's changed Kai Hiwatari!

Kai: Akyla…I….

Akyla: d-don't bother, whatever, you go hang out with them if you want, but ill be true to my word

Kai just looked at the ground whilst the wind blew his hair slightly

Akyla: I'll see ya later

She then passed Kai, giving him a cold vibe, she didn't turn back, she only disappeared in the forest, leaving Kai to rethink what she just said

_Akyla: but ill be true to my word, to my word, to my word_

**Flash Back**

A small red headed boy fell down, with the Phoenix Blades on the back of his shirt, behind him were two Chibi kids, one girl and one boy, they both had the same colour hair and they both wore the same shirt, the girl was 6 and the boy was 7

Kai: No matter what happens, we'll be independent bladers

Akyla: right, we'll never ever join a team ever again

The two Chibi kids then shook hands, with serious expressions on their faces.

**End Flash Back**

Kai:" I'm gonna keep my promise to you Akyla, I wont let you down, I'm going to be an independent blader again, and I'm going to quit the blade breakers"

Grandpa: looks rank dude, you busted your ribs up real good, looks like you'll be chillin for a while in me crib

Tyson: but gramps I…

Grandpa: no answering back now dude, you can't fuss with the boss, now u sit there in your seat with yr wicked chick cousin and wait till yr wound heals, you cool?

Tyson: Yes grandpa

Grandpa: narly, now I'm gonna catch some z's, and I suggest you do to dude and dudette, good night

T, C: goodnight

Mika: well I'm going to sleep to, I'll see you in the morning Tyson

But before she had a chance to leave the room, Tyson called her back

Tyson: uh, Miks,….do you think you could stay in here with me….you know…uh…keep me uh…

Mika: company

Tyson: yeah…sure…if you want

Mika: I would love to Tyson

Soon Tyson and Mika were in their sleeping bags, Mika's hair was down, and she was fast asleep, but Tyson was string at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, another on his chest.

Voices kept sounding in his head.

_Akyla: My names, Akyla, I'm 15, don't attend school, and walk around cities changeling people for Beyblade Battles, I was challenging you but then you interrupted me, forcing My cousin to stop me from hurting you_

_Tyson: it's…it's her…that's her _

_Max: what really_

_Tyson: yeah, she was the girl I was battling _

_Rei: then why didn't she take your bit-beast_

_Tyson: I…,don't know_

_Max: well shouldn't we tell him_

_Tyson: who?_

_Max: Kai, he might wanna know his cousin is a felon_

Tyson: "why was she spying on me during my Battle with cres, and is it true that she destroyed 3 bit-beast after stealing them from other bladers, I'm going to find out who this girl really is, no matter what"

The next day, Tyson woke up, he had forgotten about his ribs until he rose from the floor, they singed with pain, he fell back against that chair that was behind him, trying to ignore the pain, whilst he got himself comfortable, he heard some crackling form the kitchen he only saw the back of a girl, she was wearing a white polo neck with missing sleeves, dressing her thighs was a pleated light pink skirt.

She turned around, with a bowl of cow and rice, and a small cup of tea, she smiled as she saw her cousin awake, he smiled softly back, moving his arms in front of him, but then pulled them back again, with a quick flinch before hand, Mika laughed slightly, and with her free fingers, she triggered something underneath her tray and two tiny legs popped open form underneath, she placed it over him, he quickly nodded his hand in a gesture of cool thanks, and she sat next to him, and he slowly took a sip of his tea.

Tyson: how long have you been awake

Mika: oh about an hour

Tyson: what! why didn't you wake me

Mika: relax, you had a big day yesterday, you needed more rest

Tyson: I'm fine

He slammed down the cup of tea, making some tip over the side and onto the tray

Mika: easy Tyson I was just looking out for you

Tyson: believe me I've had worser experiences than this

Mika: well I haven't been around for long, and it's worse not worser

Tyson: and you're treating me like a little kid

Mika: uh…how

She said offensively starting to get slightly angry

Tyson: you bring me tea, you let me sleep because I've had "a big day" and now you're correcting my grammar

Mika: Tyson, I was just trying to help

Tyson: well you can help by leaving me alone, and take your stupid tea with you

Mika then immediately took it with a hurt yet angry face, watching his injured cousin to get up, she could tell he was in pain, but she was wise enough to know not to help him in this mood, she simply humphed and walked back out in the kitchen, slamming the paper door behind her, only leaving her silluette show.

Tyson: huh, girls,

He then got up straight, holding his rib tightly and walking to the door, putting on his already worn shoes to match his outfit he wore yesterday, since he was too injured to change, but he didn't care he didn't want to think about it, he hated people making a fuss over him.

Grandpa: what's up hommie, how's your ribs, hip and groovy

He laughed at his joke, but got no response from Tyson, and could tell he was in one of his moods, and just left it alone and continued doing his star jumps.

Tyson, walked slowly into the woods near his house, he walked on the path, in which he missed whilst running through the woods yesterday, he kicked a small cone on the floor, he watched it move further in front of him, until he hit it a bit too hard and it hit a brown/ yellow boot, which was being worn but a girl in baggy black pants with a belt around one leg, and one around the waist, above the belt was a mid-drift vest, in which had a large material bow behind it, the bow matched the yellow bandana that was around the neck, the owner of these clothes also wore green/ brown gloves, quite large but held in place by some smaller belts, the gloved hands were tucked under it's arms, in which had blue tiger stripes on the shoulder and forearms, the top of the face was covered by a black shadow, but the mouth was visible, it's long grey fringe covered one side of it's face, and the blue hair covered almost half of its back.

Tyson knew very well on who it was, but he wasn't familiar on the position she was in, even though he was angry, he still managed to say 2 words

Tyson: what's…wrong

Akyla: Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk right now

Tyson: you seem a bit upset

Akyla: well its none of your business is it school boy, besides you wouldn't care

Tyson: no you're right I wouldn't, not after what you did to me

Akyla: hey I had to

She had now turned around, her back facing the tree she was once leaning on, and her eyes were visible

Tyson: yeah I'm sure it seemed like so much fun

Akyla: hey you jumped on me

Tyson: Oh yeah, sure if someone jumps on you, you just have to break their ribs

Akyla: really…I broke your ribs

She sounded sympathetic

Tyson: yeah

Akyla: …cool

Tyson: well it never of happened if you weren't going to steal my bit-beast

It went silent

Akyla: …what

Tyson: yeah, I looked up your bio on the BBA site, it seems that you're a wanted felon, stealing and destroying 3 bit-beasts, that weren't yours

Akyla: oh not you too

She said quietly whilst turning away and walking off

Tyson:…wait

He paused then ran after her grabbing her arm, he turned her around and she looked….sad, Tyson had never seen her with this expression on her face before

Tyson: what's the matter

Akyla: for 1 whole year now that rumour has been going around about me

Tyson: rumour…you mean it's not true

Akyla: wow, you sure you go to school, that's what rumour means doesn't it

Tyson: hey, I'm giving you my sympathy here

Akyla: well I don't want it, if you don't believe me then go back to your looser squad

Tyson just ignored her, he wasn't going to leave he wanted to find out more about this girl

Tyson: if the web site was a fake, does that mean that mean that you haven't won 3 Russian Beyblade tournaments

Akyla: no, I have, but I didn't cheat

Tyson: did I say you did

Akyla: they put that up with the 3 bit-beasts so it looked like I cheated

Tyson: Why would someone do that, what's the point

Akyla: to get back at me for…..

She stopped herself before she said anymore, Tyson looked confused why she suddenly stopped, then she crouched down and jumped up high onto a higher up thick branch.

Akyla: Hey Tyson, this conversation never happened

Tyson: but what were you….

Akyla: Never mind, and here I think this is yours

She dropped a very light object from the tree and it landed in Tyson's hands, it was a hat, half of it and half was red and the beak was rather big, it was his hat, his hat that he had lost whilst chasing her.

Tyson: how did you….

He looked up and she was gone, he smiled softly, and placed his hat on his head

Tyson: I'll see ya around Akyla

And with that he turned around and headed back home, after he let the seen, behind a different tree was the same figure, she watched as he walked away, then she too left the scene.

Back at the Granger house hold, His grandpa was still doing more lunges in the front lawn where he always was, when he passed his grandpa looked quite frightened but then Tyson gave him a peace sign and his groovy grandpa did the same, and Tyson headed on in, near the off fireplace, he saw his cousin, drawing as usual, but it wasn't her blade, it was the picture of their Chibi selves on the bench, he sneaked up behind her and put his head above hers.

Tyson: that's goo….

But he was cut off by Mika jumping, and hitting Tyson's chin in the process which made his teeth bite together hard, which made him fall back, hurting his ribs even more, causing him to moan

Mika: oh Tyson you stupid baka

Tyson: yeah….sorry about….that

He wasn't copping with the pain very well, he saw spots in front of his eyes, he felt dizzy, and drops of sweat were on his face, Mika rushed to his aid, and got her head under his arm, it couldn't hurt more than the pain he was already in, then she put her wounded cousin on the chair, whilst smiling sweetly.

Mika: oh I'm so sorry Tyson, you just scared me

Tyson: it's…ok, listen, I just wanted to apologise on snapping at you like that earlier

Mika: no it's my fault, I was fussing over you to much

Tyson: well you haven't known me long enough to know that I don't like fuss

Mika: I'm…sorry

She folded her hands over her legs slightly, looking sadly at the ground, whilst Tyson smiled sympathetically

Tyson: hey, how many times do I have to say, it's ok, you just didn't know

Mika: well, I've only been here a day

Tyson: I know that, and that's why I'm letting you meet the gang today

Mika's head then jumped on with great excitement

Mika: really?

Tyson: sure, but on one condition

Mika: w-what's that

Tyson: heh, you can make me some of that delicious cow and rice again

He then began to laugh, with his hand behind his head, then he put it back because of the slight pain.

Tyson: oh man, hurts to laugh

Mika then looked sympathetically at her cousin with a smile, her head slightly tilted to the side

Mika: oh Tyson

An hour later, everyone was gathered around the lake, on the road just above it, where they usually met, there was a dish in the middle, and on one side, Hilary, Kenny, Rei and Max, and on the other, Tyson and Mika.

Hilary: hey Tyson, who's your friend

Tyson: oh this is my cousin, Mika

Dizzi: wow, seems like everyone's meeting with their cousin these days

Max: hey Mika, I'm max, and this is Rei

Rei just nodded happily

Max: Hilary and Kenny

Hilary: how ya doin so how's it like having someone like Tyson as a cousin

Tyson: Hilary

Dizzi: hey isn't anyone going to introduce me

Kenny: oh sorry, Mika, this is my bit-beast, Dizzi

Mika: um, is she in your computer?

She looked very puzzled pointing her attention to the small laptop in the small nerds hands.

Dizzi: yes, as a matter of fact, you know Kenny, I wonder this time and time again, but why the heck did you put me in your computer

Kenny: heh, heh, perhaps another time Dizzi

Dizzi: someone's going to get a lot of hate mail today

Kenny: oh

Tyson: heh, anyway, I said that she could practice with us

Rei: does she have a Beyblade

Mika laughed girlishly

Mika: right here

Hilary: wow, pink, can I see

Mika: sure

Hilary: wow, she's so beautiful

Whilst Hilary looked at Mikas Bit-Beast the others found out some Information

Rei: so, have you been blading long

Mika: I think its been about half a year now

Kenny: wow, you must be pretty good then

Mika: well not exactly, I'm not a serious blader, I only do it as, um, sort of a hobby

Hilary: have you beaten anyone with this

She handed it back to her

Mika: some, but only beginners, but I always take them out for ice cream afterwards, to show there's no hard feelings

Dizzi: that's very sportsman like of you, at least some people with Bit-Beasts treat their friends nicely

Kenny: Dizzi please, What! 100 messages, oh Dizzi

Max: so Mika when did you get here?

Mika: um….yesterday evening, just before, Tyson broke his ribs

All: What!

Tyson: oh Miks I told you to keep it quiet

Mika: oops, sorry easy mistake

Hilary: oh so that's what that bandage is for

Tyson: well it's not a fashion statement

Rei: how dit happen

Tyson: that Akyla girl kicked me in the chest, it's noting, really

Max; just by kicking you, man, she must be strong

Hilary: or Tyson's easily bruised

Tyson: Hey!

Kenny: Is your beyblade ok

Tyson: …..What…..

**Flashback **

_Akyla: for 1 whole year now that rumour has been going around about me_

_Tyson: rumour…you mean it's not true_

_Akyla: wow, you sure you go to school, that's what rumour means doesn't it_

_Tyson: hey, I'm giving you my sympathy here_

_Akyla: well I don't want it, if you don't believe me then go back to your looser squad_

_Tyson just ignored her, he wasn't going to leave he wanted to find out more about this girl_

_Tyson: if the web site was a fake, does that mean that mean that you haven't won 3 Russian Beyblade tournaments _

_Akyla: no, I have, but I didn't cheat_

_Tyson: did I say you did_

_Akyla: they put that up with the 3 bit-beasts so it looked like I cheated_

_Tyson: Why would someone do that, what's the point_

_Akyla: to get back at me for….._

…………

_Akyla: Hey Tyson, this conversation never happened_

**End Flashback**

Hilary: woo hoo, Earth to Tyson…I don't think he's home

Hilary then Flicked him on the forehead, causing him to blink a lot and shake his head a lot, looking at his staring friends

Tyson: uh, what you say Kenny

Kenny: is your beyblade ok

Tyson then clicked back into his usual state

Tyson: of course it is, I'm Tyson Granger, nothing gets taken from me

Hilary: --# except your dignity

The rest of the Team only stood very confused at their "leader" but then he broke the silence

Tyson: anyway, Mika you wanna with one of one of my…heh, I mean our team

Mika: um, what about Hilary

Tyson: heh, you see, Hilary's not an official blade breaker, she's just like a cheer leader

Hilary's head grew big

Hilary: cheerleader! Try coach, I taught these guys everything I know

Tyson's head grew bigger too

Tyson: hah, yeah right!

Hilary: excuse me, when you always had trouble with everything I thought of basic ways to help you handle the problem, with out me your nothing!

Their heads both shrunk

Tyson: oh I'm sorry, oh great Hilary, Queen of Beyblading, for teaching us "the basics"

A vein formed on Hilary's forehead

Mika: do they always fight like this

Rei: always is too weak a word, more lie every second, they're like brother and sister, always fighting

Mika laughed

Mika: hey Rei is it ok if I battle you

Rei: what me, you sure

Mika: if that's ok, and if you go easy on me

Rei: sure

Mika: great

They both loaded their launchers, then together they said

Rei: let…

Mika: it…

R, C: rip!

The blades left their launchers, and hit the red disk in the middle of the path, they hit each other with equal strength.

Rei: nice launch, Miks

Mika: thanks

Drigger tried to attack Kiana but the pink blade kept dodging

Rei: hey, stay still, Drigger, interpret her moves, go faster

But drigger's attempt was In vein, he only managed to hit the pink blade slightly, but it was very fast.

The beyblades then left the stadium and into the owners hand

Rei: you're pretty good

Mika: you to, though you would of one, if you would have got your Bit-Beast out

Rei: Why's that

Mika: well I'm not that serious, so my Bit-Beast it quite weak, but since it was a fun battle, we drew

Rei: Cool

Tyson: hey, has anyone seen Ka, he's a half hour late

Mika: Kai?

Tyson: yeah, he's another team member, real important, to us, though he's quite cold, and keeps to himself, he should have been here ages ago, where is he

Kai: I'm here

Tyson: where have you been

Kai: it shouldn't' matter to you

Tyson: what, of course it does, your on the team, we need you

Kai: not anymore

Tyson: What! Why!

Kai: I'm quitting the team

Hilary: Kai, what the heck are you doing, we need you

Kai: I don't do team work anymore

Tyson thought, whilst Kai walked away

Max: that was strange

Hilary: that Jerk

Rei: what made him change his mind so quickly

Tyson then nodded to himself, and ran the other way

Hilary: hey, now where are you going

Tyson: I need to see someone!

He called behind him, making Hilary grow more angry

Mika: was that Kai

Rei: Yup

Mika; why would he just leave you guys hanging like that, if he's that important

Max: he is, but he normally pulls stuff like this, but he's never quite the team before

Mika: well he seems like an awful human being in my opinion

Hilary: he's worse than Tyson

Mika: where did he go anyway

In the woods, a girl in a black outfit, with a gold/ brown bandana and boots, was sitting against the same tree as last night, then Tyson came into the scene

Akyla: I need to find a new meditating spot,

Tyson: Akyla?

Akyla: what do you want now school boy

Tyson: I need to ask you about Kai

Akyla: why

Tyson: he's acting strange

Akyla: what as in, secretive, mysterious, quiet, keeps to himself, cause that IS kai

Tyson: no, you're missing my point, he's, quit the team

Akyla: What

She stood up

Tyson: he's quit the team!

Akyla: I heard you, you baka, I was just shocked

Tyson: shocked…why

Akyla: I don't know I told him that he should…..

Again she cut herself off

Tyson: what, you told him what, you told him to quit the team didn't you, I knew it, why would you do that, huh, he's one of the best and….

Akyla: you wouldn't understand

Tyson: what's there to understand, you just forced one of our best bladers of the team

Akyla: I didn't force him

Tyson: what you just politely asked him

She then walked up to him, and looked him in a eye in a serious tone of voice

Akyla: we made a packed when we were kids, we swore to each other that we would never join a team, and that we would be independent bladers, then you came along and changed him,

Tyson: changed him, we helped him, the blade breakers are the best team around

Akyla: I don't care if they're you're the worst team in the world, you're still a team

Tyson: what's wrong with having a team

Akyla: everything's wrong with having a team, it shows that your not independent enough to blade alone

Tyson: Ha, you're just jealous

Akyla: what, jealous, of you and your team, don't flatter yourself

She turned around and went back to her tree and sat down, Tyson then got it, he blinked and sat next to her, but didn't look at her

Tyson: or maybe your more lonely then jealous

Akyla: Lonely, heh, your hat's on too tight, school boy

The atmosphere was quite, Tyson then turned his head towards Akyla

Tyson: you watch us everyday don't you

Akyla: it's just…I've never seen a team like yours, a team that co-operates so well with each other

He looked back at the ground

Tyson: believe me, we have our fights. Nobody's perfect Akyla, I mean, me and kai used to fight all the time, heh, we still do sometimes, and it's not just me, Hilary fights with everyone, and once there was this little kid called Daichi, me and him never stopped, he kept asking me to battle with him, kind of like what you do

Akyla: I'd actually give anything to be an a team like that again

She gave a small laugh and looked up

Tyson: you don't have to

Akyla: huh

Tyson: you can join our team

Akyla: no

Tyson: what

Akyla: I can't

Tyson: why not

She got up and walked a small distance from the tree

Akyla: I can't do that to Kai. He quit the team because I gave him a hard time about our packed, and now if I join the team just after he leaves, it's gonna seem that it was all a trick

Tyson then stood up too, but stayed by the tree

Tyson: we can make him join again

Akyla: you can't MAKE Kai do anything

Tyson: does that mean your not joining our time

Akyla: no

Tyson then frowned and looked sideways at the floor

Akyla: at least, not now,

He smiled

Akyla: we'll see what happens in the future. But for now…..

She smiled, Tyson's sight was blocked, he couldn't see anything, then he found out that someone had pulled his hat down, he pushed it back up again, she had disappeared, he made a small laugh and began to walk.

Tyson: Ja Ne, Akyla

Again Akyla was in her tree, she smiled, looking at the back of Tyson who was walking away and she said quietly….

Akyla: …Ja Ne…Tyson


End file.
